


Crumbling.

by harry_is_bliss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Criminal Louis, Demon Louis, Demon Zayn, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Harry, M/M, Mean Louis, Top Louis in future chapters, larry stylinson - Freeform, upset harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_is_bliss/pseuds/harry_is_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said that hundreds of years ago humanity used to live happily, joyfully, freely. It was also said that at that time, humans discovered the Earth's downfall, Demons.<br/>Humans had assumed they would accept their way of life as much as they had to the demons. However, all hell broke loose, literally.<br/>The demons attacked and killed the humans who made the first discovery, and so on until a war commenced.<br/>The humans, even with all of their weapons and machinery, learned the hard way of how vicious all demons were. They had the advantage. Many years passed and the demons had managed to take over. The population of the demons increased and they conquered the world. Humanity plunged into a reality of slavery, death, starvation and homelessness. </p><p>However, as time continued, one of the demons that started it all, encounter's a certain human that may just be able to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue.

Louis remembers dying. He remembers as if it were just yesterday a blade was plunged through his heart. He remembers gasping for breath, clutching desperately to his attackers arms for leverage, crying out in pain at every movement. But, most of all, he remembers dying. 

He remembers as his eyes closed for the last time; his final struggling breath; the thrashing of his legs; the memories rushing throughout his head as he tried to cling to the best one, hoping to re-live it forever.

And then he just died. 

But everything began to change. His father was there, speaking angrily to someone. He could feel cold fingers running through his hair, his mother maybe, her voice soft as she sang a gentle lullaby. Louis listened carefully to the lyrics. He attempted a smile. He tried so hard to open his eyes and call out to one of them. He needed to beg for forgiveness. He longed to say goodbye properly. He wanted to live. But he was unable to any of these actions. 

Then the hands were gone. The voices had shifted. The sound of the door opening, then closing. He was alone. Or so he thought until a new voice, one unfamiliar, was talking smoothly in his right ear. 

"Listen to me, Louis Tomlinson. What you're feeling right now is not the end. It's the beginning. It's a new kind of life- a better one. Open your eyes, my son. See what I see. Feel what I feel. Join me and you can be invincible."

All of a sudden, it was easy to open his eyes.

It was the darkness he wasn't expecting. 

\--

Harry gazed into the night sky, legs propped over the edge of the roof as they swayed, empty beer bottle held tightly in his hand. The air was chill, calm, dark --Harry's favorite. The twenty year old has always had a strange love for darkness. People often thought it was strange, since Harry was a very expressive person and fully human, it didn't seem to bother anyone though. 

Harry loved climbing on the roof at night, simply to stare at the sky. It gives him a while to escape the world, his problems, the demons. Man, how he hated the demons. He often wondered if the world didn't involve demons how he would be spending his life. It sure wouldn't be cooped up in a shack like house with his mother, step-father and sister in order to hide from demons. Maybe he'd be going to college, working in a library like he'd always dreamed of, he might even have a boyfriend. He would be happy. 

But, Harry could never have these things. Harry was unfortunate to witness the murder of his father at the age of seven, constantly being haunted by the memories of a bullet going through the mans head. He never even got an education. He had two friends, Niall and Ed. He was only allowed out at night because there was always a threat of a bloody demon getting him during the day. His mother figured he was more luring during sunlight and considering there was no one around, a bloodthirsty demon could grab him easily. So maybe he loves darkness because he has no other choice.

He was considered lucky.

A loud bang followed by several clatters managed to catch Harry's attention. The loud shriek, sounding oddly like his sister, was the thing that had him up on his feet and dashing back inside in a matter of seconds. 

Surely enough, when Harry entered into the living room, there was Gemma standing in the middle of the room, sobbing, with a gun pressed to her head. 

No, Harry pleaded desperately, hoping if there really was a God (he has been doubting it for quite some time now) that he was listening now. Please, no. Not again.

"Run!" Gemma had wailed, heart wrenching sounds falling from her mouth. "Run, Harry! Find mum and leave, don't come back!"

The man, presumably a demon, was laughing his head off. He was short, probably early twenties, skinny. Toned legs, clearly he worked out. Vi sable cheekbones, soft pink lips, messy brown hair. If it were any other situation, Harry would maybe consider the man beautiful. It's kind of hard when he has a gun to his sisters temple, though. 

It were his eyes that caught Harry off guard. 

The sea blue colour was mere magic, hypnotizing. They were playful, possibly free spirited-but they held a lot of anger, sadness, misunderstanding. 

Harry was sure he was a demon, and his thoughts were proven correct as soon as the beautiful blue switched to a never ending darkness, capturing Harry more so than before.

"Harry, innit?" His voice was sweet, charming. Holding a hint of mischievous. Harry hated him. As an act of respect, and false hope it may help his sister get away safely, Harry nodded. "I've heard so much about you, mostly bad things."

"What do you want from my sister?"

"Oh, Harry. Sweet, naive, beautiful, Harry," Louis was laughing now. Harry was losing his patience. And his courage. "She's useless to me. It's you I want. Correction, need."

"Me?" To say he was shocked would be an understatement. What would a demons purpose be with him? He was practically a nobody. 

"Yes. You have something I need, and if you fail to require me with it than I'm afraid it's bye-bye Gemma."

Harry was sweating. Trembling, even. He has never feared anything more in his life than witnessing a loved one's life at stake. His eyes met with Gemma's, her tears enough to push his fear aside and take matters into his own hands. "And what would that be?"

"I am a demon, of course. I'm here to offer you a deal," Louis' smirk was growing larger by the second and Harry wanted to punch it out of him. "Your soul in exchange for Gemma. I'll give you three days left, no funny business. No trying to off yourself. That'll get you nowhere but a dead family. When the three days are up and the contract is complete, I will devour your soul."

The room was silent except for the harsh intakes of breath, and consistent cries of despair from Gemma. Harry was debating it; he wanted Gemma safe, of course. But he despised demons, and feared them. This was tough. Tougher than choosing whether or not he wanted to eat a bananna or orange. 

"So," he found himself saying, feeling nauseous. He rally needed to throw up. Or die. "I'd be your bitch?"

It was evident in that way Louis was smiling that this was the highlight of his week. On his right, stood a shaking girl who he was very willing to just kill already. Ahead of him, his next victim. A battle was going on between the two facing Harry, as silent as it was palpable. While Harry had his own war rising in his head. 

Gemma, silently pleading for her brother not to accept the demons offer. 

The demon, waiting for the foolish boy to loose his soul for his flimsy sister. Then he could hurry the hell up and get out of here. Humans make him sick. 

It would be a lie if he were to say he wasn't enjoying himself, though. Louis lived off fear.

"Exactly!" Louis encouraged, making his way towards Harry. His steps were sly, careful. The attention was off Gemma, but they both knew the slightest movement she made would have her dead. "My little bitch. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."


	2. chapter one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Louis comes to get Harry and the words 'I love you' are used too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I thought watching you leave was hard. But knowing you weren't coming back was harder//

"I can't lose you to him, Harry. You have no idea what that would do to me."

Today. The demon was taking him today. Any minute, second even, he could be snatched from his family and taken to only God knows where. Never to return. He had absolutely no clue what the demon even wanted from him, let alone needed him for. He could only pray to a man that he doesn't even believe in that whatever it is it wont be too bad. But who was he kidding besides himself. He'd be lucky if he ever saw daylight again.

Gemma and Robyn had gone out to pick up some Chinese takeout, Harry's favorite, to enjoy a final family meal together. Throughout the past days Harry had lost his appetite, losing weight every passing second. His family worried, he just brushed it off and promised to eat some toast later on. He never did. "Harry, you really need to eat something, love," his mother would say, a sad expression on her face. Harry would weakly smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek and whisper softly "I'm sorry, mum." 

It seems like he apologized a lot theses days, too.

They all tried to ignore the fact that Harry wouldn't be around this time next week. Whenever the topic had been brought up, tears were shed by someone, and the rest of the hour would be spent the exact way Harry and Anne were right now; cuddling on the couch, watching The Little Mermaid or Elf, with a tub of ice cream.

Harry snuggled closer to his mom, his head resting on her collarbone as his strong arm draped around her frail waist. She sighed shakily, wrapping her arms around her youngest, desperate for him to stay safe in her arms. She never wanted to leave this position. She wanted Harry to be happy, or close enough to what he was before this whole thing started. She wished for her first husband to be alive and protect her and their children. She wanted her family back. 

Anne had to learn the hard way that you don't always get what you want.

Harry was fighting off tears. Of course he hadn't wanted to accept the demons promise, who would? But this was for the safety of his family. And knowing they were safe was enough courage he needed to do this. 

He could do this. He could do this. He could definitely do this. 

But the thing was, he wasn't convinced he could actually do this. 

He definitely could not do this.

The demon terrified him. How was he supposed to spend the rest of his life with him? Harry remembered seeing his eyes, they were mesmerizing, beautiful. But truly the darkest, harshest orbs he's ever seen. He never wanted to look into them again. He was scared they were the only eyes he would see for a long time though.

Suddenly the air was colder, the atmosphere darker. 

Harry knew right then that he was here.

"Harry, babe. You really need to learn how to hide your fear," the voice was teasing, testing Harry's boundaries. Anne's arms tightened around her son, his body rigid, his breath trembling from his mouth. She could feel the heavy thump of his heart."This room is filled with it. It's kind of pathetic, really.You've nothing to fear. Except me. You should fear me a lot."

Harry's face instantly paled. He gazed up at his mother, tears streaming down his face. His head was shaking slightly, his green orbs filled with so much pain and sorrow, desperately pleading not now.

Anne stared back at her son, her own eyes glazed over. She couldn't lose her baby, her only son, her love. Her Harry. 

Her thumb rubbed a gathering tear threatening to fall from Harry's eyes,cooing softly as he sat shaking in her arms. She would never hold him again. "Baby, it'll be alright. You'll be alright. We'll be alright. I love you. I love you so much, bub. I'm so sorry, so sorry. I love you baby." She whispered softly, never peeling her eyes away from Harry's, hoping to bring some comfort to the poor boy.

"Don't let him take me, please. Please, mummy, I don't want to go." Harry sniffled, blinking back more teardrop's. He really did not want to cry in front of his captor. As the man mentioned, the only thing Harry should fear was him. And Harry was bloody scared shitless of him.

Anne's heart broke; her poor son was getting taken away from the people who love and care for him and is being thrown into the hands of a creature who could kill him with the click of his finger. She never stopped to think of how much this affects Harry, how much it will mess him up. She only thought about herself losing a loved one. There was a heavy amount of guilt resting upon her shoulders.

"You must be Anne," he was closer now, standing in front of the crying pair, a smirk gracing his features. He was enjoying himself, clearly amused by the whole scenario. Anne glanced at the monster, glad he wasn't some creepy looking old man for Harry's sake. It didn't stop the glare she sent him, before turning her attention back to her son. He was her only concern. 

"The pleasures all mine. I need to take what's rightfully mine, though."

It was clear to everyone that it would be completely useless for Anne to fight off the demon, or even try and beg for him to spare her son. She unwillingly let Harry pull himself from her arms. The pain in his eyes was heartbreaking. Anne pressed a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, then the other. He smiled weakly.

Harry accepted that it was his time to go now.

"I love you, mum. Tell Gemma and Robyn the same."

Anne struggled to reply, gasping for air. The tears cascading from her eyes made it harder to see Harry. She roughly wiped them away, wanting to see as much of him as she can. "Okay, baby. Of course," she was mumbling incoherently, attempting to delay the departure of her son. It wouldn't work for long. "I love you too, I love you. I love you, Harry, baby. Never forget." 

She hesitantly placed her hand in Harry's curls, soothingly trying to calm him down. He was like a young boy again, seeking comfort from his mother. Lost and alone as he searched for love.

"C'mon, Harry. I don't have all day," the demon was growing impatient, it was clear in his tone. "You don't need to bring anything with you."

Harry nodded meekly, pressing a final kiss to Anne's forehead and squeezing her hands as if reassuring her that he would be okay, murmuring a silent "I love you, mummy," which was only meant for the two of them. She said it back, and couldn't do anything as she watched her son deafetedly follow the demon outside to a black car, the windows tinted. 

She sobbed loudly as the car drove down the street and out of sight.

Her baby was gone.

Harry was gone.

That night the Chinese food went untouched. A family sat huddled together, grieving for their youngest member, praying for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I'd love for you to tell me what you think, it would encourage me to write more.x


	3. chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry already misses home and desperately wants his precious inaler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm holding on for dear life.

Harry bit harshly on his bottom lip, desperately holding in his sobs. He sat beside Louis in the back seats of a large black range rover. His red rimmed eyes gazed outside the tinted windows, watching each passing building, trees, anything he could get his eyes on really. He never wanted to forget what the outdoors looked like. He feared he would.

It was when they passed a large sign, Harry reading the words printed in large black writing when he allowed the first of several heavy tears to cascade down his flushed cheeks. "You are now leaving Cheshire."

He could feel the cold stare of the demon watching him. He wanted to go home. They weren't even forty minutes away from his house and he's already missing his mom, Gemma, Robyn, his friends, even the cat. He doesn't have any of the vital things he needs; his phone, his journal, the roof, his inhaler. Shit. His bloody inhaler. Shit. How could he forget it? Ever since a young age, he's carried an inhaler everywhere they go. It wasn't necessarily used for his asthma, more or less he'd use it whenever he had a panic attack mostly. His panic attacks were awful. 

When they begun, his dad had brought him to several doctors, begging to tell them if there was a cure, anything that could help his son. That's when they introduced the inhaler. It had immediately helped Harry. Sure, he still gets them sometimes but they grew up with him, so they only happen on particularly bad times. Harry's surprised he hasn't gotten one over the past couple of days. Harry allowed himself to grin a little, thinking maybe he could use this opportunity to his advantage. 

He started to cough. Not a gentle cough, more like a bark. His tears seemed endless. He continued to allow himself to imagine bad situations this whole thing could lead up to. He thought of his dad; how he had to watch his lifeless body fall to the floor. He thought of the life he was leaving behind. He needed to think of anything that would make him cry and bring him on the verge to one of the infamous panic attacks. 

He needed to get away from the demon who was sitting beside him. In order to do so, he needed to play the part.

Harry began shivering in what he hoped looked like fright, securing his hands around his torso, his eyes tightly closed as the dry sobs continued to fall past his parted lips.

"Harry, stop," Louis snapped, glaring frustratingly at the whimpering mess of a boy. Louis really did not need this on his plate. Harry was being a little shit. "There's no need to cry."

"Right, okay," Harry scoffed, releasing a dry humorless laugh. "It's not like I haven't just been abducted from my family."

"Stop being a brat! Save the tears for your pillow, Harry," Louis blinked, his eyes flickering from the sea blue to black in mere seconds. He inched closer to Harry, his hand resting upon his knee. The action caused Harry to flinch. Much to his disapointment, Louis didn't take his hand from his knee."Because the way you're acting right now, you'd be lucky if you get one."

"A pillow is the last of my concerns," Harry turned to meet Louis' eyes, managing to allow a final tear to fall, his eyes filled with hatred towards the demon. The demon, though looking confused by Harry's words, smirked. "I forgot my inhaler. I need it."

Louis snorted, laughing in amusement. Harry kept a hard stare. "You can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as Jesus dying on the cross."

"What?" Louis asked, pulling a face at Harry's strange words. If this 'man' hadn't taken him from his home, and wasn't a monster, Harry would consider the face cute. Louis rolled his eyes. "Tough shit, I don't have an inhaler for you."

"P-Please," Harry breathy gasped, the struggles of every intake increasing drastically. His acting skills were really improving. Each word he spoke was separated by a loud gasp for oxygen."I seriously need it now."

"Drop the act, Harry, I can see right through your lies," the demon carried a smug grin as his back rested against the window, his eyes never leaving Harry. "I'll have an inhaler for you when we get home. For now, you should get some rest. We're gonna be driving for a long time."

"Okay."Harry's voice was soft, croaky due to all his crying earlier. He has a feeling he would carry the same pain for a couple of days.A sudden jolt of exhaustion shot through his body as if the demons words made an impact on his body. The sudden realization of how exhausted he really was made it difficult to keep his eyes open. 

He let a loud yawn slip through his lips, pulling his knees to meet his chest as he pressed himself closely into the closed door of the range rover. He was curled in on himself as if it would help him disappear from the world, away from the demon. Bring him back to his family, even. 

"You're lucky I left them alive, Harry. Be grateful."

With that being said, Harry fell into a deep sleep, nightmares of a certain blue eyed person filling his mind. 

You're lucky I left them alive, Harry. 

Be grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's just a short filler. I'll try update again tomorrow. Thank you for leaving kudos! Please comment and leave kudos if you like it! .x


	4. chapter three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's brought to his new home and we meet Eleanor for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I'm gonna stay right here, by your side/

Once the car pulled up outside their location, Harry had awoken from his deep sleep. The demon made quick steps to handcuff both his large hands together, securing a blindfold around his eyes, making sure he couldn't see a thing. Harry rolled his eyes, quite frankly finding this ridiculous. 

Though it was impossible for Harry to escape, Louis didn't want Harry to know a thing about where he brought him. He did not want Harry to learn the insides and outsides of the infamous Tomlinson Mansion. He didn't want Harry to know a thing about him for that matter. 

The mansion was one of the largest in East London, having just under thirty rooms, two libraries and a basement.Louis used the basement for torture. Of course, with Louis and a few of his servants being the only one living there, all these weren't entirely necessary. He planned on filling them all. Louis' father thought differently.

The house was quite modern, surprisingly beautiful. From it's stained glass windows to the gargoyle's on the gate, it was clearly enchanting. It was the least of Louis' concerns. Oddly enough, Louis' biggest desire towards the house had nothing to do with the actual building.

It was the back garden. Unlike the front, it was large, filled with roses, tulips, bluebells, you name it. And statues, lot's of statues. In the center was a large wishing well. It was very old-fashioned, from the basket hanging off a rope to the cracks in each stone, like something out of a fairy tale. The bucket was painted a light blue, the stones each engraved with a unique pattern. It was Louis' favourite. 

Louis took pride in his garden, anyone who visited knew that. 

Once they were inside, Louis instructed his 'bodyguard' to leave him and Harry alone, assuring him he'd be fine. He pulled the blindfold from Harry's head but kept the handcuffs on, just for good measure. Harry blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright lights. 

The first thing he realised was that he and the demon were stood in the entryway of what seemed to be a very, very large house. He was impressed, to say the least. Harry would never admit that, though. "Where are we?" He asked the question before he could even register it in his mind. Louis simply ignored him and continued. Harry had no choice but to trail behind him awkwardly. 

Louis guided him into the next room, which appeared to be the dining room. It was completely empty, except for one girl who was leaning against a mahogany table, frowning upon their arrival. "Who's this?" She crossed her arms, giving what seemed to be a warning glare to Louis, before turning her attention to Harry, giving him a gentle smile. 

"M'Harry Styles." Harry smiled back shyly. The girl was very pretty; her long brunette hair fell in waves, some of the front clipped back revealing her face. Her eyes were soft, almost sympathetic, towards Harry. She had a very slim figure, her waist thin. Her short skirt allowed her long legs to be shown, but not revealing much above the knee. She seemed nice. Harry even considered the fact that if they met on a different occasion, he might even ask her out. As well as the fact that he prefers guys.

"Yeah, yeah," Louis spoke as he pulled a chair from underneath the table. He kicked off his shoes, pushing them underneath the chair. Instead of sitting on the actual chair he propped himself up on the table, resting his feet on the chair. The girl huffed, rolling her eyes at his childish act. Harry fought a laugh, coughing quietly to cover it. "Eleanor, you know what to do. Don't ask him too much, and don't answer anything. You can proceed."

"Okay," she nodded, clearly aggravated. "Come along, Harry." She started walking out of the room, Harry confusedly following her, as if he were a lost puppy. He didn't like that thought.

\--

Once Eleanor had showed him at least ten rooms, the pair had wad only walked a third of the house, one and a half floors. Eleanor explained each of the jobs, tasks and spare time he'd received from the demon, who he must strictly only call master from now on. Harry still didn't know his actual name.

Harry was exhausted. 

"How much longer?" Harry whined, forcefully dragging himself behind the brunette. She laughed softly,this was the fourth time Harry had asked the question within twenty minutes. She was growing quite fond of the curly haired boy, he was quite charming even though he hadn't spoken much. She could tell.

"Just you're luck," she grinned, throwing her arm around the boy in a friendly manner, guiding him towards the last room of their short tour. "This is your room, love."

She pulled her arm from his shoulder and shoved it in her skirt pocket, retrieving a key she used to unlock the door. Eleanor gestured for Harry to go inside. Harry was shocked. It wasn't anything he would have suspected a demon to keep there prisoner in. He imagined chains, torches to keep the room alight, a shabby toilet and sink, maybe for it to not be a room at all, but more on the lines of a prison cell.

Instead, there was bed in the center of the room, with a thin blanket draped over it. A bookcase stood in the corner of the beige and blue room, unfortunately it held no books. A mirror hung on the wall, a small lamp was lighting the room. There was a bedside locker, and a closet on the far left. Another door which Harry assumed led to his very own bathroom. It was actually quite nice. A bit boring, but nice. 

"Welcome to your new home," Eleanor patted his back gently, smiling softly at Harry. She couldn't imagine how hard this was for him. "Now, you remember the rules?"

"Yes, thank you." 

Rule one, wake up before nine each morning and join Louis for breakfast (which Harry thought was a bit odd, since demons don't normally eat). Attend to each of Louis' meals. Rule two, do your daily task, such as clean or help prepare food or wash the dishes. Rule three, Harry's allowed one hour outside the back garden. Rule four, only touch your one belongings, unless granted permission. Rule five, only call the demon by 'master'. Rule six, attend to all of Louis' needs. Harry had a vague idea of what that meant. The thought made him shudder. Rule seven, don't ask stupid questions. Rule eight, follow the rules. 

They were easy enough.

"Okay, love, I'll be in to check up on you in the morning. Your new clothes are all in the closet. Everything is intact. Get some rest."

They said their goodbyes, Eleanor giving him a quick hug, Harry awkwardly returning the kind gesture. Harry heard the faint sound of a lock, before he knew he was fully alone. He pulled off his clothes, only clad in his black boxers. Once he was calm and settled in his new bed, he noticed something on the bedside locker, which made a content smile rest on his face.

An inhaler. 

That night, Harry Styles fell asleep in his new room, on his new bed, his new inhaler carefully placed beside him, without a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it seems slightly rushed and short. Next chapter will be better, and may introduce Zayn :) Comment or leave a kudos if you liked it!.x


	5. chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis hates zayn. zayn wants harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //You, you give me something. What it is, I just don't know//.
> 
> thank you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment, it means a lot!.x enjoy :)

"You can't be serious," Louis snickered, glancing up from his dish to stare at Harry from across the mahogany table. The boy held a disgusted look as he stared down at what was on his plate, which could bloody kill him. He felt the need to vomit. This was absurd. "You can't actually expect me to eat that. That's disgusting."

In front of him, on a large sliver platter rested a large, raw steak. Harry noticed how it seemed to have a layer of blood coating the top, praying it was just his imagination. He never dealt well with meat; he wouldn't consider himself a vegetarian considering the fact he ate chicken and some types of fish, but the mere thought of steak or pork had him over the edge. It was bad enough cooked, but raw? Seriously? He almost fainted.

Breakfast hadn't been much better. He was served a slice of bread and a glass of apple juice, while he had to sit back and wait for the demon to finish his fry up. He never knew he'd miss Robyn's fry up's so much.

"Stop acting like a brat," Louis harshly said, though the smirk on his face told Harry he found this rather amusing. Louis, being a demon, had absolutely no problem eating anything really. Raw steak was one of his many favourites. "My chef prepared this lovely meal for us to enjoy, and I expect you to devour every last bit, Harold."

"That's not my name and I won't eat that load of shit." Harry kept his voice calm, steady. But his insides were burning with rage. Louis' eyebrows raised in surprise,he too managed to keep a steady face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Harry spat, pushing the dish away from him and folding his arms across his chest, frowning. He wasn't sure if this would get him in trouble, it would be worth it, though. "I'm not eating that shit."

Louis' chair went flying behind him and in the blink of an eye, Harry was pushed against the wall, the demons cold black glare staring up at him as he was held by the throat. Gasping for breath, he thought, this is it. I'm gonna die on my second day here. 

And he doesn't regret a single thing.

"Listen here, you little shit-" Just before Louis could finish the sentence, the door was being pushed open and in walked Eleanor a look of dread on her face. Louis immediately released Harry, the boy falling to his knees as he sputtered for breath, his fingers gently rubbing soothing circles around his sore throat. His breathing was frantic as he glared up at the demon with such hatred that he would die on the spot if looks could kill. Eleanor herself seemed shocked but she seemed to get a hold of her drifting mind to stutter out the words which had Louis' body deflate in defeat.

"Zayn's here."

\--

Louis Tomlinson was beyond pissed off, he was blinded by rage. Who the fuck did Zayn Malik think he was just showing up at his house uninvited? You don't just show up at Louis Tomlinson's house, especially not if you're an annoying tosser. 

"So, Lewis. Introduce me to your fine pet, here." Zayn's smirk was nothing but smug. He knew exactly how to pull at Louis' strings until the deathly demon would finally crack. It was one of his many qualities, annoying Louis. It all happened once they were changed, before that, Zayn was quiet and innocent. Being the first of the two to turn into a demon, his personality completely changed. Now, the best word used to describe him would be a dick. And sex-God, they could work, too.

The three boys were sat in Louis' living room; Louis on the couch beside a very confused Harry, clutching his arm to hold him close. Zayn was on one of the leather arm chairs facing the other boys, a coffee table separating them. 

"Um, my names Harry." 

"Have you ever been told that you are very pretty, Harry," Zayn's voice held a teasing edge, but he spoke no lie. Harry was very pretty. Zayn smirked as he caught sight of Harry's tinted cheeks before the boy turned his gaze to the floor, chuckling softly as he shook his head. A gorgeous guy just called him pretty, who could blame him for blushing? Louis was seething with anger, and maybe a hint of jealousy. Harry was his. Not Zayn's. Harry should only blush because of him. "Sorta like a princess." 

Zayn pushed himself from the armchair and leaned across the coffee table, an adoring smile on his face as he placed a finger underneath Harry's chin causing said boy to gasp as Zayn gently tilted his head up. It was all part of an act, Louis knew that. Zayn wanted Harry for all the wrong reasons. "Don't shy away from me, Harry, you're beautiful," Harry was practically keening at his words, obviously never recieving this amount of compliments from a good looking boy. The poor boy didn't even have a clue he was basically smitten over a demon, Louis mentally made a note to tell Harry as soon as Zayn left his premises what type of monster he was. Zayn lowered his face so his lips were pressed against Harry's neck, Harry melting on the couch as Zayn whispered loud enough for Louis to hear "Babe, if Lewis here ever treats you badly, you can always come stay with me, okay? I mean it. I'd treat you good, baby."

Louis shot up abruptly, his teeth gritted together, hissing "Get out!" to Zayn, who pressed a kiss to Harry's jaw, stood and left with a finale wink to the awed boy. Louis let an inhuman growl fall from his lips and he slammed his fist against the wall. He pulled it back, staring at the blood dripping down his hand. Within minutes he was being tugged down the corridor to the kitchen, a hand kept firmly over the bleeding cut. Harry led him to the sink, immediately running the cut under cold water. "He can't have you," Louis murmured, watching Harry's frown as he concentrated on putting a bandage around Louis' bleeding hand. "You're mine, Harry."

"Is that your name?" 

The voice was quiet, barely audible. Harry himself wasn't sure if he even said it. "What?" Louis asked, his eyebrow's furrowing in confusion. He winced slightly as the bandage pressed harder against his cut, Harry ignored it and continued nursing his captor.

"Lewis, I meant, is that your name?" Harry was scared, it was obvious. After Louis' act of nearly strangling him earlier he's been taking cautious steps, careful not to step a foot out of line in order to not piss Louis' off again. He feared Louis would do it again and this time, maybe he would succeed. Especially since he's been in a mood ever since that Zayn guy came.

"No," Louis replied, he watched as Harry looked up at him agonizingly slowly, his green orbs piercing his. "My name's Louis."

Harry nodded and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to update. I hope this was enough. I'll try have the next chapter up before Tuesday. Comment your thoughts and if you feel like it, you can maybe kindly leave a kudos :)


	6. chapter five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry learns the sad truth about louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /take my hand, take my whole life, too. for i can't help falling in love with you./

_"Hello?"_

_The room in which he stood was dim, he could make out the dirty white walls and wooden floorboards, but otherwise, it was empty. With each step he took a creek followed. It seemed like he has been walking for an entire lifetime, but no matter how far his long legs could take him, he remained trapped in this room, alone._

_It terrified him; the surrounding darkness, the effortless pleads for anyone to come and rescue him; his thoughts compelling him not to give up, though he doesn't know how much more he can take of this. He was getting frantic, searching desperately for a way out of this hell._

_"Hello, baby."_

_Harry spun at the sudden voice which he knew all too well. His eyes filled with happy tears as he met the bright orbs of his mom, a soft smile gracing her lips. She wore a white dress that draped to just below her knees, it puffed out along the dress and made her figure look great; a white bow was pulling back some of her bangs; she had on a pair of white flats. Harry noted to ask her whats up with all white, but first he seriously wanted to hug his mom because God, has he missed her. And she had her arms spread open wide, knowing exactly what Harry's intentions were._

_Just before he could even get her in his arms once again (and maybe for the official last time), he felt a sudden strain , as if someone was holding him back. Who would be so cruel as to not let him hug his mom? Harry watched with absolute horror as his mom was suddenly flung across the room and chucked into a wall, her body going limp._

_"Mom!" Harry cried, thrashing desperately to get to his unconscious mother. Tears were endlessly pouring down his face, his shoulders sagging in defeat as a sob ripped through his throat. Oh God, no, please. "Mom, please, wake up!"_

_"She won't ever wake again, Harry," a silky voice came from behind him. "She's already dead." The hold on him released, allowing to spin on his feet in search of the owner of the voice, wiping the tears from under his eyes, though, it didn't give him much justice as more escaped afterwards. Nobody was there. He turned back to his mother; the rising of her chest had stopped. She was gone. He was alone again. A scream broke through his throat as he charged towards one of the few walls and flung himself against it and fell limp, landing where his mother lay. His eyes slipped closed, his body struggling to fight the pain of his previous action. He was in agony. Nothing could ever fill the hole in his heart, as he has now witnessed both the death of his mom and dad._

_"No! She can't be!" Harry shuddered, clutching his moms hand closely to his heart, rubbing his thumb over the cold skin. He didn't dare open his eyes; not wanting to face the heartless reality of the death of his mother. He could feel the presence of a being standing behind him, but even that couldn't make him open his eyes. He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't look at her. "H-he_ _promised me! He promised he wouldn't! He fucking promised!"_

_"Harry, look at me," it surprised him to say the least, how caring and gentle the mans voice was. Oddly familiar, too. He felt obligated to do what he said. He still hesitated before allowing his eyes to flutter open. His mom was gone; her body nowhere to be seen. Harry panicked, of course, turning around to be met with the sympathetic face of Louis' friend (enemy?) Zayn. He didn't want sympathy; he wanted his mom. "Listen to me, babe-"_

_"Where is she?"_

_"Louis' a bad man, Harry, he's done stuff you couldn't even imagine. He's a monster. Don't trust him. You can't fall into his plan; he'll use you. Manipulate you and try turn you into his toy. You can't let that happen, Harry. Don't fall for him."_

_"W-What are you talking about, Zayn? What's he done?" Harry felt like laughing (and crying). He wasn't falling for Louis. How could he? He basically tore him from everything he loved. He took away his life and filled it with so much pain. "What's he gonna do to me?"_

_Zayn released a shaky breath, taking his lip between his teeth, his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked deep into Harry's soul. Harry was biting back tears, himself. What was happening? What's going on? Where's his mom?-_

_"He killed him, Harry. Louis killed your father."_

_Harry swore his heart stopped._

_"And he's going to kill you, too._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is important! I'm so sorry about not updating but I have more than a few reasons. 1.I went away for a few days. 2.I just got my laptop working again and I had the whole chapter written out on my phone but it got deleteed for some bizarre reason. 3.harry styles. 4. I almost relapsed and basically life is shit. Also, I'm starting school again on Monday and updates won't be as frequent, but I'll try do one in this coming week. I might try and make myself a schedule for updating. Once again I'm very sorry, I hope you all understand. Thank you for leaving kudos, everyone! Comment if you like it.x


	7. chapter six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't want this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nobody saves me, baby, the way you do."

Heavy breathing and soft cries filled the room, the harsh words continuing to play throughout his head, taunting him endlessly. Louis killed his dad. Part of him didn't want to believe it, seeing as though it was a dream, a very realistic one at that. Zayn hated Louis, that much was obvious. So, maybe he was lying about it. Maybe he just wanted to fuck with Harry's mind. He didn't know what to believe. He needs to confront Louis about the whole thing and find out his side of the story. 

Rubbing once at his eyes, Harry threw back the duvet and got out of the bed, shivering as the cold air hit his skin, for he was only wearing his boxers and a loose fitting top. He made a mental note to start sleeping with more layers. He tiptoed his way out of his room and made his way down the stairs, hearing faint laughter coming from the TV. His breathing sped up as he neared the door of the living room, wondering if Louis would get mad at him for disturbing his program, or just being up in general. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to leave his room, but he needed to know if Louis really was the cause of his father's death. He raised his fist and gave a gentle knock on the door, waiting nervously for the punishment he'd surely receive in mere seconds.

When Louis opened the door, his element of shock was clear on his face. It was soon replaced by a grin as his eyes traveled up and down Harry's naked legs, clearly checking him out, which caused a slight blush to appear on Harry's cheeks. The nervousness was clear on Harry's face and Louis had to admit, it was cute. He gestured for Harry to come in. "What do you want, babe?"

"Uhm, actually," Harry was trembling. Now was the moment of truth. "I have something I need to ask you, master."

"Ask me, then."

"I- did you kill my dad?"

The words escaped his mouth faster than he had intended them to. He wanted to wash his mouth out. They made him feel sick. The words floated through his head, causing him to feel faint as a sudden dizziness took over him, the trauma from his nightmare finally doing it's damage. He forced himself to look at Louis, really wishing he didn't, because judging from the look on his face, Harry got his answer. 

"You did, didn't you?"

"Harry-"

"I can't believe it was you, holy fuck," a breathy laugh left his lips, but it held no humor. Louis watched with guilt, as Harry dragged a hand down his hair, looking drained out. His eyes were holding a new found hatred, and of course Harry is mad, he just found out something horrible. Louis took a step towards the boy, who had tears gathering in his eyes as he shook his head, holding a hand to signal Louis not to step any closer, his shoulders slagging in defeat. This was the last stand. "Don't. Just, how could you? In front of me, too? How could you kill my dad in front of me?"

Louis was angry. How dare Harry just assume he killed his father for no reason. He didn't know anything about what happened that night. 

Harry must have sensed Louis' anger, fear flashing across his face. But he didn't leave his guard down. Never again. The sudden realisation that Louis could kill him right now, without hesitation, hit him harder than he'd expected. Louis is a monster. He's seen Louis take the life of someone so precious to his heart, and there's no doubt in his mind he's done it to other people, too. It wasn't fair. Harry almost wishes Louis would kill him; he never wants to be near him again, he doesn't want to look at him. He doesn't ever want to consider that monster his master, ever again.

So, if Louis wont kill him, maybe Harry will just have to. 

"Listen here, Harry," Louis ignored the flinch from Harry and cornered him into the wall, taking a hold of his shirt and pushing him up the wall until his feet barely reached the floor. Louis' eyes were all black again, making him even more threatening as his frown deepened. "You don't know shit about what happened that night."

"Fuck you, Louis."

Louis growled, literally. He threw Harry onto the floor beneath his feet, the boy curling in on himself as he whimpered. He placed his foot on the younger boys side, rolling him onto his back, so Harry could stare up at him. So Harry knew who was in charge. Harry fought to get loose, but he was too weak, hardly eating this week, which of course, isn't good for anything. 

"You're pathetic, Harry," Louis' laugh was maniacal, practically taunting as his body towered over Harry's. Harry didn't open his eyes once. "Just like your father."

An ear piercing scream bellowed around the walls of the empty room as Louis slammed his foot down, managing to crack something inside of Harry. Probably a rib, judging by the immense pain he was witnessing. 

Louis strolled out of the room, leaving Harry on the floor with glazed over eyes, not really knowing what just happened. He knew one thing for sure, though.

He was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy with school and homework and everything and it's so frustrating. I've been really sick. So, I hope you understand why I didn't get around to updating. Also, I have a few ideas for another story but I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing it. Comment or leave kudos if you liked it.x Also, I might leave my tumblr after the next chapter in case any of you want to check it out, or ask me questions on it. :)


	8. chapter seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://stylin-stagram.tumblr.com/  
> if you want you can ask me any questions about the story on tumblr or check out my blog:) .x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the hardest part of this is leaving you."

The first time Harry held the cold metal blade to his wrist there was only one thing on his mind- what the hell are you doing? 

But as soon as he applied the much needed pressure and dragged it across his wrist, he wondered why do I even care? All thoughts of his mom, Gemma and his father flew out of his mind, dark hatred towards Louis filling the empty spaces, reminding him of why he was doing this. He wanted to die. He needed to die. 

He couldn't bare be with a monster who has caused him nothing but pain. Harry feels so emotionally drained at the moment, that he simply just can't deal with this life anymore. He wasn't thinking about the consequences this might cause; the effects it could have on his family; what Louis would do when he discovered the boy, lying still, eyes foggy and lifeless. He doesn't have the strength to care.

Harry is still dealing with bruises from two nights before, when Louis left him beaten and crying on the sitting room floor, when it became clear as day that Louis really has no intentions of having Harry here. Harry had thought at least one of his ribs had broken but thankfully it was just a bruise. Louis hasn't made an attempt to speak to him, which was comforting in a way, because Harry would probably have a breakdown if the demon uttered a single word to him. Louis killed his father. Harry isn't going to give him the satisfaction of killing him, he'll do that himself.

And now, Harry can't stop the tears from falling down his face. He's sobbing, his whole body shaking, as he slices more angry scars onto his pale skin, blood appearing right away. Constant thoughts float through his mind, and Harry finds himself trying to grasp what is real and what is a mere figure of his imagination, he cant tell. And he's panicking. 

He thinks he should probably stop, his left forearm almost completely covered in lines. Instead, he just moves onto his right arm. 

He feels numb. 

And he loves it.

He barely notices when the blade slips from his hand, falling onto the duvet, splattered blood covering the once white sheets. 

He has a peaceful smile on his face when his head hits the pillow, because he feels free. 

It's a feeling he's never experienced and he's glad it's the last thing he'll remember, it's so magical. Harry remembers happy times of his whole family sitting around the fire, watching old movies and singing along to music. He remembers his first friend, Ed, and how he was the only kid who didn't laugh at Harry for sucking his thumb at the age of five. He remembers an unknown pair of blue eyes, twinkling as they captured his own gaze. They were beautiful.

He's flying and nothing can stop him. He is finally leaving behind the pain this world has caused him.

Harry came here for Louis' sick game.

Louis may have won, 

but, at least Harry left here a free boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry for the long wait, thank you for reading! leave kudos if you liked it! comment your oppinions. I'm sorry if it was crappy I didn't prof read and I wrote this in like half an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> idk tell me what you think.x :)


End file.
